Overleg forum:Parlementsverkiezingen
/Archief. No-time Al 7 kandidaten, binnen no-time :) --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:56 (UTC) :Inderdaad 11 jun 2009 15:57 (UTC) Heren, ik weet dat Ben zich graag opnieuw verkiesbaar wil zetten, maar hij is nog steeds heel erg ziek en kan zich er niet bij zetten. Ik hoop dat jullie begrip tonen voor de situatie. --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 15:12 (UTC) :Hij heeft nog tot woensdag. Wens hem beterschap! 12 jun 2009 15:28 (UTC) ::ik zal kijken of dat lukt :) --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 15:32 (UTC) Partijen Er is meermaals gevraagd de partij-invloed te vergroten. Daaraan gaan we nu niets institutioneels veranderen. Wat mij wel een goed idee lijkt, is wat men in de VS "endorsing" noemt. Ik geef iedere partij en alle onafhankelijke kandidaten de kans te zeggen welke (maximaal 6) kandidaten hun voorkeur genieten. 12 jun 2009 16:24 (UTC) Libertas Praktisch De partij raadt haar leden en aanhangers aan te stemmen op volgende kandidaten: * Alexandru, Bucurestean * Arthur Jefferson * Dimitri hr. Neyt * John Kwadijk * Lars * Timo Van Canegem , namens Libertas Praktisch. 12 jun 2009 16:24 (UTC) VPG Libertas De volgende personen zijn zeker een stem waard: * Mark Vondeegel * Loek Konge * Oos Wes Ilava RoughJustice10 12 jun 2009 17:20 (UTC) Onafhankelijk: L. Washington (alleen te bewerken door Lars) Ho ho Waar staat dat er meteen nieuwe verkiezingen moet komen, in de nieuwe wet staat dat er om de 6 maanden nieuwe verkiezingen worden gehouden of wanneer er besloten is om dit eerder te doen maar dat staat nergens. En dan nog, als we wel nieuwe verkiezingen gaan houden hebben we eerst een nieuwe president nodig !!, ik vind het een beetje raar hoor, ik vond dit best voor de volgende regering maar nu metteen, ik zou als het zo moet tegen stemmen. Ik wens dat er nu wordt gestopt met deze verkiezingen want ze zijn Niet legaal, ik vind het niet nodig om de huidige regering naar huis te sturen want echt grootte fouten hebben ze niet gemaakt en ik heb nog nergens gezien dat er iemand was die zei dat ze liever een nieuwe regering wouden. Als deze verkiezingen niet stop worden gezet of er een stemming komt waaruit blijkt dat deze verkiezingen door mogen gaan ben ik weg of iemand moet mij wijzen op een stemming of wat dan ook waaruit blijkt dat deze verkiezingen wel legaal zijn. Groeten 12 jun 2009 17:36 (UTC) :Duu en wil din funksje as aan minister nie kwiet ;-) RoughJustice10 12 jun 2009 17:42 (UTC) ::Dat ook, maar dat neemt nog niet weg dat het wel zo is 12 jun 2009 17:47 (UTC) :::Jillis, dat heb je als parlementariër zelf beslist. Het stond in de staatshervorming ("De president kan aanblijven en kiest een datum voor de eerste parlementsverkiezingen.") en het is overeengekomen met de president dat de verkiezingen nu gehouden konden worden. 12 jun 2009 17:58 (UTC) :::Ze zijn dus zo legaal als jouw stem in het parlement legaal is. 12 jun 2009 17:59 (UTC) ::::Hier mee ga je dus eigenlijk in tegen je eigen wet door de president aan te laten blijven, sorry hoor ik vind dit echt belagelijk. Concreet lees ik niet aan gezien ik gewoon dat hele stukje lees, ik verander mijn stem nu want in dat geval ben ik voor 100 % tegen !!!!. In dit ene vage zinnetje staat dat dus dat GD2 blijft,wat niet in de wet staat, daar staat dat eerst de president wordt verkozen door de libertaanse burgers en dan organiseert hij verkiezingen, niet dat de oude president blijft en jij de parlementsverkiezingen organiseert. Misschien had er namelijk nog overleg kunnen komen over de datum, ik heb geen tijd om actief te zijn, een campagne te schrijven enz. want ik moet bezig met school. 12 jun 2009 18:14 (UTC) Jillis, het is anders erg logisch: * de (nieuwe) wet voorziet dat de president voortaan apart verkozen wordt, vóór de parlementsleden. * de president ís apart verkozen (in de vorige verkiezingen kon men voor de functie van president apart kiezen). * het parlement is dat niét, en moest dus herkozen worden, nádat er een president was. Bijgevolg: * kon de president aanblijven, * en kon die een datum kiezen voor de nieuwe verkiezingen. * Als een gevolg daarvan zal de president over een dikke vijf maand herkozen worden, en het parlement over zes maand, hetgeen een lichte verkiezingsspreiding veroorzaakt (geen slechte zaak). Vergeet daarbij niet: * dat je er voor gestemd hebt, * en dat je jezelf zonder enig probleem kandidaat kunt stellen en herverkozen worden. Overigens * mijn excuses dat het niet past qua tijd. Campagne voeren hoeft niet zo uitgebreid te zijn: met een kleine campagne heb je meer campagne dan iedere andere kandidaat. Enja, het zijn examens. Ook voor mij, en voor alle anderen. Sorry daarvoor. Maar het moest nu, anders ging het doel van de staatshervorming kapot aan de uitvoering (doel: lamlendigheid stoppen). 12 jun 2009 18:51 (UTC) :Eigenlijk hadden we ook al een parlement, we hadden alleen niet een eerste minister op de nieuwe manier, in princiepe kan ik blijven wat op tahrim na vond iedereen het goed dat ik eerste minister zou worden, snap niet wat er mis is met dat systeem. :Dan zouden Timo en ik de regering kunnen kiezen en ik zou er dan heel duidelijk voor zijn om de huidige posten te behouden, ik zie voor de rest geen redenen waarom we het niet gewoon zo doen, maar goed dat is natuurlijk weer een wildvreemd idee van mij wat op een of andere manier niet goed is. :Is tahr er niet tegen dan ben jij het wel en ben jij het niet dan is weer iemand anders, nee wat dat betreft heb ik het helemaal gehad en kan in het rijtje van bijna alle libertanen die hier weg zijn gegaan. :Het liefst kom ik pas weer terug in de zomervakantie want dan heb ik weer tijd, maar dan mis ik de verkiezingen weer. :Eerder wou ik al weg tot de zomervakantie maar toen wou ik toch nog gebruik maken van de stem die mij op democratische wijze is gegeven. :Natuurlijk vind iedereen nu dat ik mij ontzettend aan stel en dat ik me gewoon maar weer verkiesbaar moet stellen maar daar wordt ik gewoon moe van, ik heb het idee dat we deze verkiezingen houden zodat gebruikers weer tijdelijk actief bezig gaan in van plaats een regering te kiezen. :Nee ik bespaar mij de moeite en stap daarom in Tahr zijn voetstappen, ik ga maar ik neem af en toe nog eens een kijkje,mijn taken in de regering mag jij hebben Dimitri, totdat deze waardeloze verkiezingen zijn afgelopen en weer een slachtoffer heeft gemaakt van de vloek die al zins het begin van wikistad heerst. :Veel succes met de volgende instorting, ik zie OWTB ook elk moment vertrekken en vergeet niet dat ruzie nooit goed is op wikistad en dat is nou juist wat ik hiermee probeer te voorkomen. :Tot de zomervakantie 12 jun 2009 21:09 (UTC) ::Jillis, er is echt geen reden om je hier zo druk in te maken. Zoals je nu weet, heb je zelf het hele voorstel kunnen lezen en er tegen kunnen stemmen, of een ander systeem kunnen uitdenken. De logica achter dit systeem is trouwens niet zo ver gezocht. Ik hoop dan ook dat je inziet dat kwaad weglopen niks oplost. Libertas heeft heel erg veel aan jouw bijdragen, en het zou me verbazen moest het kiesgerechtigd volk je in de verkiezingen niet beloont voor jouw medewerking. ::(En neen, ik wens jouw regeringstaken niet. In een democratie worden die niet "doorgegeven".) 13 jun 2009 07:49 (UTC) In het voorstel stond dit: Concreet: # De president kan aanblijven en kiest een datum voor de eerste parlementsverkiezingen. # Deze verkiezingen moet héél sterk in de aandacht komen! # Iedereen met politieke ambities moet zich kandidaat stellen, zodat er keuze is, en er een goed NParlement komt. # De president en parlementsvoorzitter stellen een regering samen, die het parlement moet goedkeuren. # Het regeren en wetgeven begint. Je hebt zelf voor gestemd, Jillids. Dat is de enige conclusie die we hieruit kunnen trekken. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:31 (UTC) Duur "duurt exact 1 week": Alex, dat is nog niet beslist. De maximumduur is 2 weken, en het is aan de president om een duur te bepalen (één week is goed, maar mss een beetje kort in een examenperiode?) 13 jun 2009 09:38 (UTC) :O, verkeerd gezien dan - haal het wel weg. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:39 (UTC) Tijd om te stemmen? ? Greenday2 17 jun 2009 14:04 (UTC) :Nu :) Bart K 17 jun 2009 14:09 (UTC) Zou je niet liever met # i.p.v. * werken? Dan is het eindoordeel makkelijker te lezen voor iedereen. Bart K 17 jun 2009 14:39 (UTC) GD2 Volgens mij heeft het geen enkel nut om op hem te stemmen.. Hij is toch president? Dan zit hij al automatisch in het parlement, toch? :S --OuWTB 17 jun 2009 17:13 (UTC) :"De president zetelt niet in het Nationaal Parlement, tenzij verkozen." Als ik 6 stemmen heb, moet niemand meer stemmen, want kan sowieso geen EM worden (en heb ook de ambitie niet ;)) Greenday2 17 jun 2009 17:22 (UTC) ::Ah ok :P --OuWTB 17 jun 2009 17:26 (UTC) Left is right Wie van jullie is ier t'minst rechts (maw: het meest links)? 18 jun 2009 15:30 (UTC) :Arthur en Lars, gok ik*. --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 15:31 (UTC) ::Great. Groen is traditiegetrouw links gesitueerd. Ik veronderstel dat een stem voor de pragmatische partij de meest progressieve is? 18 jun 2009 15:36 (UTC) :::Yep. --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 15:37 (UTC) Vraag Even een belangrijk vraag: Wanneer stoppen de verkiezingen? Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:06 (UTC) :Dat is aan el presidente. --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 16:13 (UTC) ::Volgens mij is el presidente een beetje lui :) Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:15 (UTC) :::Volgens mij ook ;). Hij mag kiezen tussen 1 week en 2 weken en alles wat er tussen in zit ;) --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 16:16 (UTC) ::::Dan heeft Ben nog vijf dagen om beter te worden :) Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:21 (UTC) :::::Het is niet zo moeilijk om twee stemmen te bemachtigen - vooral voor hem niet als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel ;) --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 16:23 (UTC) ::::::Ik denk dat Loek inderdaad ook nog stemt, maar in Libertas is niets zeker :) Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:24 (UTC) WTF hebben jullie allemaal met dat "iedereen evenveel stemmen"-principe? :s HALLO, 't is een verkiezing! 19 jun 2009 18:33 (UTC) :Greenday staat plots mede aan de leiding op de één of andere onverklaarbare geheimzinnige manier... Greenday2 19 jun 2009 18:47 (UTC) ::Blijkbaar wil iedereen dé beslissende stem hebben :P --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 08:29 (UTC) :::Nou, ik niet. Ik wil gewoon een goede eerste minister, die niet per ongeluk verkozen is doordat iedereen een spelletje speelt. 20 jun 2009 08:57 (UTC) ::::Geef mij niet de schuld, ik ben 0 keer van stem veranderd. --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:00 (UTC) :::::Me neither, niet dat je iemand de schuld moet geven. Echocho 20 jun 2009 09:08 (UTC) ::::::Mss dat de verkiezingen daarom niet zo lang zouden moeten duren, krijgt iedereen veel te veel bedenktijd :p --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:10 (UTC) :::::::XD Greenday2 20 jun 2009 09:13 (UTC) wacht maar... op de 24ste ga ik als verrassing op het laatste moment nog even stemmen en "de beslissende stem" aan iemand geven :þ 20 jun 2009 08:37 (UTC) :Ik ook, heb er nog 1tje over (sneaky :p). --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 08:40 (UTC) ::Haha, misschien trek ik op de laatste knop wel nog een stem terug! Æsopos 20 jun 2009 08:54 (UTC) :::Dat kan iedereen doen, maar ik snap dan niet waarom je dan überhaupt gestemd hebt dan. Om valse hoop te geven. --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:03 (UTC) ::::Idd... Greenday2 20 jun 2009 09:06 (UTC) :::::Mag ik jullie geruststellen? Ik ben helemaal niet van plan mijn stem weer in te trekken, maar als jullie stiekem overleggen een laatste stem achter de hand te houden om op het laatste nippertje de uitslag te beïnvloeden, mogen jullie het mij toch niet kwalijk nemen dat ik jullie hier zachtjes een hint geef? Æsopos 20 jun 2009 09:31 (UTC) :::::Ok :P Greenday2 20 jun 2009 09:33 (UTC) ::::::Estubleef --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:36 (UTC) Statement namens Libertas Praktisch Als voorzitter van Libertas Praktisch wens ik mee te delen dat onze partij Alexandru, lijsttrekker, officieel voordraagt als onze eerste minister-kandidaat. Als leidinggevend Libertaans politicus en ervaren manusjevanalles, is hij dé geschikte kandidaat voor deze functie. Samen met Timo Van Canegem, onze president, zal hij in staat zijn een stevige en betrouwbare regering van Libertanen samen te stellen. De partij vraagt haar leden niet zozeer hun stemmen aan te passen, maar wel om te overwegen toch nog een stem voor Alexandru uit te brengen, indien dit nog niet het geval was. Alleen dankzij een mooie meerderheid zal blijken dat Libertas zich unaniem achter deze keuze schaart en onze kandidaat als eerste minister wilt zien. Vergeet natuurlijk ook niet onze andere kandidaten te steunen als toekomstige parlementariërs. Met vriendelijke groet, namens de partij, 20 jun 2009 11:29 (UTC) :OK. Hierbij wil ik mede delen dat als ik verkozen zou worden dat ik niet alleen LP'ers in de regering wil hebben, maar dat ik ook graag de kans zou willen geven aan de "nieuwe" Libertanen, het steeds groter wordende aantal actieve Nyttfroners en Vreelanders die zich reeds bewezen hebben en een betere archipel willen, om het zo te zeggen. Nu mijn EM-kandidatuur serieus begint te worden zal ik alvast een kijkje nemen en zien welke ministeries het beste bij wie passen. Natuurlijk zullen er veel partijgenoten in het kabinet komen, het is duidelijk dat 7/9 parlementariërs LP is, maar ik wil een regering die het volk zo goed mogelijk kan vertegenwoordigen, dus mét een aantal Oost-Libertanen. Btw zal activiteit zeker een rol spelen bij de aanstelling. --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 19:07 (UTC) ::Bucu, mibbit dan maar? Greenday2 20 jun 2009 19:08 (UTC) :::Is goed. --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 19:09 (UTC) ::::Alex, ik denk dat je 't wel al wist, maar ik wil het je toch nog even zeggen: de wet voorziet niet dat de regeringsleden uit het parlement moeten komen. In België bv. is dat wel zo. Het systeem dat jullie allemaal goedgekeurd hebben, is vergelijkbaar met het Amerikaanse: de EM en president kiezen Libertaanse burgers (parlementariërs, maar ook niet verkozen mensen) voor de functies. Vergeet daarbij ook niet dat jullie als EM en president zelf kunnen kiezen welke ministeries er opgericht worden. 21 jun 2009 07:02 (UTC) :::::Ik was daar al van op de hoogte, no prob ;). Heb alleen één vraag, want er staat niets in over de vicepresident (ook niet dat hij zou blijven, itt de president). Hoe zit dat? --Bucureştean 21 jun 2009 09:08 (UTC) ::::::In feite bestaat de functie niet meer. 21 jun 2009 09:10 (UTC) :::::::Eindelijk, 't was zo nutteloos :p --Bucureştean 21 jun 2009 09:34 (UTC) ::::::::Idd, EM kan m'n taken wel verderzetten als ik weg ben, nu had ik het gevoel dat er twee vicepresidenten en twee EM's waren ;) Greenday2 21 jun 2009 09:50 (UTC) O god, nog 4 héle saaie dagen... --Bucureştean 21 jun 2009 15:17 (UTC) : :) Bart K 21 jun 2009 15:29 (UTC) Haha grapjas :P Niet vanwege die stem ;) --Bucureştean 21 jun 2009 15:54 (UTC) : :þ Bart K 21 jun 2009 15:55 (UTC)